thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
For We Are One
"For We Are One" is the fourth chapter of The Last Son, Book Four: Destinies. Professor Xavier receives some extremely surprising news from his colleague, Dr. Moira MacTaggert, regarding on his distant and estranged son and stopping him from falling to the side of Apocalypse. Plot Quotes Wolverine: Cool it, Chuck; I'm the one with the monopoly on berserker-rage, remember? ---- Captain Britain: You needn't worry, Doctor McTaggert: we'll apprehend this ruffian and be back in time for tea and biscuits. Wolverine: What is it with Brits and their tea? Madelyn Pryor: They would probably ask the same of you and your beer. ---- Apocalypse: Your combat prowess disappoints me, old vizier. Sinister: My apologies, o Pharaoh…but I have long said that my talents were more scholarly than anything. Apocalypse: A fact that redeems you, this day, Than'al. Be thankful for it. ---- Lucas: Bloody hell…that git may be powerful, but he's full of himself… ---- Apocalypse: So this is what pollutes the minds of my people in this age. In my time, weakling, you would never have been allowed to live, in such a state. Professor Xavier: This world has grown beyond your savagery, Nur. Apocalypse: In what way, fool? Wars are still fought; the weak are still crushed; and the strong still rule! The only difference is that now, for reasons beyond my comprehension, in nations as yours, the weak are allowed not only to live, but to speak as though they have any right to! Worse still, your way would have the strong – those FIT to rule – subservient to those as you! By Set's Breath, it makes me SICK! Even your old adversary had more sense than that! Lucas: I take it back, Dave: this sod's alright in my books! ---- David: He just killed Superman, Luke! Not only that, but now our career here is over! Lucas: Oh, lighten up, Dave! The blue wanker's survived worse, and if not, no sweat off our rears! Plus, this place was too stuffy for us, anyway! ---- (after Batman disappears) Jimmy Olsen: Okay, that's kinda cool. A little on the creepy side, but cool. Chloe Sullivan: A simple "no" would've been fine! ---- Ozymandias: My Pharaoh, Master Sinister, I know you had both spoken of this youth's potential, but I have difficulty seeing it – not only is this whelp undisciplined, I dare say he is quite mad. Sinister: Some would say the same of all of us, Exodus. ---- Lucas: How about that, Dave? A horseman of the bloody Apocalypse! That sure tops a couple more years at Oxford! ---- Sinister: Were I given to emotion, I might be touched. I made the mistake of dismissing you, before. I had considered only the X-Gene in my studies – it never occurred to me that studying the genomes of non-mutants could be of any benefit. You might yet be of some value, human; perhaps your traits could be adapted for manipulation in my next experiments…after dissection, of course. Batman: (dryly) I'm flattered. ---- Black Canary: Hey, Sherwood! Think we could get a little backup, here? Green Arrow: What do you want from me, woman? I've only got one quiver, here! Plus, Blue and the others have got their hands full with Apoc, out there..! (Superman and Apocalypse comes crashing in) Green Arrow: What'd I tell you? ---- Apocalypse: Know this, whelp: whatever place you could have held in my kingdom is now FORFEIT! On this day, you have signed the death-warrants for yourself and ALL who stand with you! ---- David: Though I'm one, we are many…and woe to any who get in our way! Call us…''Legion. ---- '''Captain Britain:' Granted, I had always had something of a knack for athletics and academics; when Moira recruited Elizabeth, I volunteered to accompany her. And now, after several years of military training and deployment, I may be more fit than the average bloke…but as for the X-Gene? Pathetically ordinary, I'm afraid. Wolverine: Kiddo, you remind me of an old pal of mine. ---- Apocalypse: People of Earth, I am Apocalypse, born En Sabah Nur, the first of my kind, now called mutants. An age ago, I ruled over all Egypt, Old and New Kingdom alike…and now, I have returned to lay claim to all this world, as is my right and destiny. Choose to serve me, and you shall survive. Oppose me, and you shall perish. I speak now to my people – to all mutants of this world. Long have you suffered under these inferior humans. You have been discarded, brutalized, and slain outright. I tell you now, that time is over. Your suffering has served to forge and strengthen you all for this day: the day you claim the same mastery over this world that always was yours! Come to me, my brothers and sisters. Join with me. Serve in my army, and none shall dare raise a hand to you, ever again! Linger with them – the weak, unworthy humans – and you shall fall as surely as they. The choice is yours. Now let it be written, and let it be done. Pharaoh has spoken." Continuity *First appearance of Legion, Excalibur (Captain Britain, Psylocke, Meggan, Banshee), Moira MacTaggert, Cassandra Sandsmark, Emil Hamilton, and Steve Lombard. *HoltTech is mentioned in dialogue at the Daily Planet. Presumably, HoltTech is owned by Michael Holt, who in DC Comics is a character to take up the mantle of Mister Terrific and a member of the Justice Society of America. Category:The Last Son, Book Four: Destinies Chapters